


Natasha's Little Spider

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Iron Man, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov adopts Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: How does upsetting the Black Widow put a stop the Civil War? And is Tony in big trouble?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	Natasha's Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it was so short it was just idea that popped into my head last night.

When Natasha saw Spiderman land on the van, he had just taken Cap’s shielded and started talking. She suddenly started yelling at him in Russian and to everyone shock, Peter replays back in Russian, any plans on fighting each other suddenly stopped as they watched Spiderman and the Black Widow argue. “No, you will not take part in this!” She yells at him  
“Mom!”  
“Mom?” Everyone said as they stared at two but Natasha frowned at him,  
“No malen'kiy pauk this is not the fight for you, Stark shouldn’t have involved you.” She was getting angry, the boy swore in Russian as he flips down. 

Tony watched in shock and horror as the teen walked up to Captain America and handed the shield back to him. “KID!” Tony yelled, he looked back over his shoulder and sighed.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark.” He had an accent …a god damn fucking accident!… how Tony never notices was beyond him. Did his ‘mom’ train him that well that he could lie to him like that and act like an innocent 16-year-old,  
“ Natasha...” Tony started but the redhead rounded on.  
“You do not get to say anything! Did you tell May what you were fucking doing?” Tony looked like he had been burnt by hot water.  
“How was I to know that he is your son? And if you were that worried I would have him playing superhero would...”  
“That is a talk for another time.” She snapped,  
“Ummm I would like to know?” Steven asked “What? You have a son? I would like to know the story of that?” There was a murmur of agreement from both sides. She looked at the teen that was now sat on the wall cross-legged no doubt pouting behind his mask; she looked back at everyone watching her waiting for her to say something anything.  
“Alright fine.” She sighed as she turned to walk away “Malen'kiy pauk.” She called out as the teen dropped from his spot and followed her inside they start talking again. Tony wanted to know what the hell is going on he feels like he has been dropped in another reality where nothing is making sense any more.  
“We need to talk about this.” Both Natasha and Peter turned to look at him; she narrowed her eyes and swore at him. “Don’t come at me like that Romanoff!”  
“Oh we're doing this now instead,” T'Challa said frowning as he follows the others.  
“I will fight later.” Clint tells him as they walk side by side “I think I can find a laser pointer.” 

They sat in the departure lounge nothing was being said as they waited until Stark spoke up. “Right all security is down we can speak freely and you can take your masks off.” The masks came off, it was then it dawned on the others how young Spiderman was as he sits on the chair next to Natasha.  
“Wait isn’t he the child from the plane crash?” Clint asked his eyes widen in shock “2005 or 06 he was the only one that survived.” Peter frowned at him but kept quiet as he looked at the Black Window as she nodded. “I thought you were going to drop him off at a hospital?”  
“I did say that.”


End file.
